The KaiTy rap! lol
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Rated for limey content! second rappy is up its a creepy one hehehe
1. Default Chapter

Heeeyooooo!!!!!! Here we go!!!!  
  
The name's Jen ,,see what came outta my pen!  
It was suddenly here like in a zap,  
Give it up for the one and only KaiTy rap!!!  
Now befor i will empty my brain,  
Let me tell you this is insane.  
So hereby you're warned to be exsposed,  
To a persons rap inspired by a KaiTy overdose!  
  
Let me start where to begin,  
Capturing some of the KaiTy sin.  
Fasten your seatbelt get ready to go,  
Lets sit back and enjoy the show!  
  
It started on a rainy day,  
When Kai was playing chess with Ray.  
The door opened with a slam,  
Ty came in, face covered in strawberry jam.  
Kai looked up and licked his lips,  
Walking towards him he placed his hands on his hips.  
Tyson grinned he'd known Kai couldn't resist,  
Then Kai suddenly grabbed him by his wrist.  
  
"Youre face is dirty my love",  
"Well Kai go ahaed lick it off.  
Kai wanted to do what he was told,  
Rei sighed this was getting old!  
So he stood and left the room,  
Cuz he knew this would head to something soon.  
  
Kai was highly tempted to lick Ty's face,  
But he didnt want to fall outta grace.  
So he swept a finger 'cross Ty's cheek with a chuckle,  
Sticking it in his mouth he began to suckle.  
  
"Hmm strawberries, my favorite taste"  
Said Kai sweeping up some more with haste.  
"Kai my love just do it, don't hold back,  
Lick my face clean it don't let it slack!"  
  
Tyson felt a warm tongue caress his cheek,  
Closing his eyes he allowed himself a peek.  
Soon enough his face was clean,  
No more jam to be seen.  
  
"Ty my dragon get rid of that blouse,  
Cuz you know i'm aroused"  
"I wanna taste you some more",  
Ty just grinned after 2night he would be sore.  
Kai kissed him thoroughly cutting his air,  
But to Tyson that didnt seem to care.  
For tongues we're colliding slowly dancin',  
As both lovers started their romancin'  
  
Hands wandered gasps could be heard,  
As both boys got rid of their shirt.  
Other garments followed soon,  
Making them both heavenly swoon.  
As they slid down to the floor,  
Kai explored Tyson some more.  
  
Tyson moaned commiting this 'sin',  
As Kai reached a sensitive spot on his skin.  
"Mmn Kai please go on, don't stop!,  
Make me sweat let my body rock!"  
  
And so on and on they went,  
Things started to get outta hand!  
Moans and cries filled the air,  
You could hear them downtown I swear!!  
Then when Climax finally hit.....  
Well lets just say Ty was unable to sit^^  
  
Kai wrapped him up in his arms,  
Once again he'd fallen for the dragon's charms.  
Precious time was heavenly spend   
Time has come to put this to an end!  
  
So this was it did you enjoy?  
Reading 'bout Kai and his Koi.  
I most certainly hope you did,  
Cuz I had fun writing it^^  
  
I'm gone when my fingers snap ,ending this precious KaiTy rap  
But i'm leaving you this empty pen  
Be safe take care *huggie*   
  
JEN^^ 


	2. A creepy KaiTy Rap

A/N WOW im so happy*dances*, peeps really liked the rap so much that it inspired me to make a new one!!!!! have fun^^  
This one is a creepy one hehehe  
*****  
  
In the darkness of a starless night,  
Two lovers sat, something wasn't right.  
Creepy shadows on the wall, eerie sounds could be heard,  
Ty was so frightened he grabbed Kai's shirt!  
  
"Mwuahahahaha come to me i need a host,  
For my soul is wandering, i'm still a ghost!'.  
Tyson yelled seeing a freaky floating thing,  
It came towards them, it seemed to sing.  
  
Then suddenly it was gone, just like that,  
Next thing they heard was a giant SNAP!  
Tyson screamed, he sounded like a girl,  
As they went downhill like in a whirl.  
  
"Kai what is this i don't like this place at all!,  
I wish we'd just stayed at the freakin mall!!!"  
"Relax my dragon for i am here, so stop the worry,  
come with me lets run, hurry!!!".  
  
And so they ran as fast as they could go,  
Both having enough of this freaky show.  
"mwuahaha run fools you cant escape!!"  
Said a white figure wearing a bloodred cape.  
  
Kai shivered , though he would never admit,  
He was scared out of his wits.  
Tyson clung tighlty to him,  
When everythng went bright in a whim.  
  
"Come with me, don't be frightened",  
A whisper said, Ty's grip on Kai tightened.  
Kai felt like floating, cold as ice,  
The warm yet icy voice seemed to hypmnotyze.  
For he let go of tysons hand ignoring his frighgtened yell,  
In the back of his mind he resisted the voice , it didnt go to well.  
  
Now Kai was floating in midair,  
Tyson felt someone grab him and tie him to a chair.  
"Who are you, what do you want, let us go!!"  
"Tsk relax little dragon, arent you enjoying the lovely show?"  
  
Tyson closed his eyes scared as hell,  
When suddenly he heard a zooming bell  
"Tyson idiot you fell asleep!!",  
Kai said froiwning deep...  
  
Tyson blinked looking around the classroom,  
Embarrasement kicked in, he felt like a goon,  
Classmates sniggered and laughed out loud,  
As Tyson unconsciously began to pout.  
Then the teacher came in,  
Indicating that the next hour of class would begin.  
  
Later that day, when they all went home,  
Kai loolked tyson over, a little worry was shown,  
As he took hold of Tysons hand.  
Letting out a friendly but persistent demand.  
  
"What the hell we're you dreaming back in class?"  
Tyson shrugged, drinking some milk from his glass.  
" Its nothing really", he said with a grin.  
Kai frowned and continued to stare at him,  
  
"Tyson, im hungry i need to eat,"  
"Go grab something im not one to feed!"  
"But im hungry, not for food,  
but for something really good"  
  
Ty nodded he understood the hint,  
His eyes glued over with a mischievous glint.  
"Tell me what do you want me to do my love"  
Kai just stared taking off one of tysons gloves.  
  
" I want you to become mine to cherish,  
Let all the hurt and chaos in this world perish  
Spend you life with me for eternity,  
Bathing in uncensored purity"  
  
Kai closed his eyes mouth opened wide,  
Tyson jumped as he tried to hide,   
For Kai had gotten really sharp fangs,   
Bloodshot eyes we're covered by his blue bangs  
  
Tyson screamed feeling fangs invade his skin,  
He felt like comitting wordls greatest sin,  
When passion took over and clouded his brain,  
Feelings of pleasure drove him insane.  
#####  
  
Tyson sat up with a gasp turning on the light,  
Waking up his lover who just held him tight.  
Tyson shivered as he leaned into Kai some more,  
seeing that most of the covers we're on the floor.  
  
"Ssh its okay go back to sleep",   
Came Kai's voice , smooth and deep.  
Tyson nodded and laid back down,  
Falling asleep with on his face the slightest frown.  
  
Kai looked him over, a smile on his face,  
As he stroke the dragons cheek without haste.  
"Tho art mine, mine you certainly are my little toy,  
Forever into eternity you'll be my koi."  
  
Kai laid back down flashing fang,  
He fell asleep hearing the angels of darkness sing,  
He had succeeded, the dragon was his to keep.  
Kai smirked darkly hugging Ty closer in his sleep.............  
  
okay this is then end no more to come,  
Wanna review? be my guest i like to get some!!!!!  
  
Jen 


End file.
